Spider's Influence
by Peinstailedbeast
Summary: Encountering Kidomaru in the forest that day wasn't the first time they met. Neji remembers it all: from the day they met till the day Kidomaru betrayed him. Looking back now, Neji wonders if in the end . . . was it all worth the pain? lemon yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Spider's Influence**

Neji was at the spot where they first met. Not as enemies or lovers or friends but as complete strangers. They were from two different worlds. He was a caged bird held down by his family's rules and regulations while that strange, wild care-free boy also had someone else pulling his strings but, unlike Neji, he learned to break free from his cage.

Neither one knew that the other was the enemy, if they did would that have changed anything. Neji didn't think so. His strange out going lover never cared who or what the person was as long as they were true to him. Neji could remember the day they met. It was like today the weather was perfect, the birds were chirping, the butterflies fluttered by without a care in the world.

Neji was sitting under a Sakura tree about to bloom any week now. He sighed wishing that he could be just like the tree, free to bloom whenever he wanted without someone telling him that he couldn't because he wasn't the Head Family or some other nonsense. He just wanted to be free, even if, it was only for one week or one day. He just wanted to know how it felt to be free of all worries and be himself without anyone telling that his ways weren't right.

Neji was brought from his self pity by footsteps. He noticed them earlier but only recently did they dare to near him. Silently, Neji stood up turning to the woods searching for any signs of life.

"Come out, I know you are there," Neji growled under his breath patience wearing thin.

"You are good," said an unfamiliar voice that put the Hyuuga on edge, even though, he didn't show it.

Neji took his stance readying himself for an attack. There was a soft chuckle which made Neji hesitant.

"Feisty aren't you?" a boy around Neji's age came to the opening with his 'arms' crossed.

Neji took the boy's appearance in. His hair was tied in a high ponytail. His dark eyes were playful with a hint of mockery. His smirk was awfully cocky. His posture was strong and confident. He also had an extra pair of arms coming from his sides. Neji looked at the boy's extra limbs, even though, they were there one wouldn't notice them unless they were actually paying attention to him.

"Found something you like, pretty boy," the other male smirked at Neji.

~Pretty boy? No one has ever called me that let alone comment on my looks before~ Neji thought to himself eyeing the boy before him.

"As if, I would waste my time on the likes of you," Neji frowned and turned his back on the boy ready to leave.

"What the hell does that suppose to mean that you're better than me?" the boy growled at Neji.

Sensing the boy's hostility, Neji turned around just in time to embrace himself as the boy hit him in the face knocking him to the ground. Neji rammed his head into the ground as he fell. He became dizzy as he tried to sit up. The boy stood over him with murder in his eyes until a small portion of blood trickled down Neji's lip. The boy snapped out of it.

"Fuck, sorry about that I didn't mean ta hit ya. I. Just. I'm just not good at controlling my anger yet," the boy grabbed Neji by his bicep and helped him to his feet.

"Yeah, I've notice." Neji whispered wiping the blood from his chin trying to regain his balance.

"Maybe you should sit down," the boy lead Neji back to the tree Neji was sitting at a little while ago.

Making sure Neji was comfortable, the boy sat down beside him watching Neji curiously. Neji didn't mind he was use to people staring at him. They criticized him before he ever got a chance to speak with them. Neji pulled his knees to his chest wrapping his arms around them and laying his chin on his knees.

"Hey, you ok?" the boy put his arm around Neji's shoulder.

Neji flinched and looked up at the boy. His eyes were filled with so much worry. Neji didn't understand why this stranger was so worried about him. His own family couldn't give a damn about him. Neji nodded slowly and looked back at the landscape before him. Suddenly, Neji felt himself being pulled into the other boy's chest and his hair was being nuzzled but instead of pulling away he snuggled closer to the strange boy next to him.

~How can this complete stranger make me feel so secure and complete?~ Neji thought as he began to drift but before he did he had to know one thing.

"What is your name?"

"Kidomaru," the boy answered quietly knowing that Neji was forcing himself to stay awake.

"My name is Neji," Neji said wanting to be known to this absolute stranger.

"Neji . . . that's a good name," Kidomaru held the boy closer. "Now sleep my beautiful Neji."

Neji's heart nearly stopped at those words. That was the first anyone called him that and he had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last. Smiling, Neji did as Kidomaru told him to and fell asleep in the warmth that he would soon know very well.

Neji opened his eyes. He smiled at the sweet memory and all the others that he had with the boy name Kidomaru. There was so much that happened between them but they always overcame all of their problems almost all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spider's Influence 2**

It was early in the day and there were no missions assigned to Neji or his squad, so the young Hyuuga decided to go back to 'their' place amongst the Sakura trees. He arrived there shortly after making him a small lunch to bring with him. Neji stood in the clearing and allowed the gentle breeze to blow through his long black hair closing his eyes while taking in the fresh air. Noticing that he was truly alone he took out his favorite book and leant against the nearest tree and began to read only to find his mind occupied with something else.

Neji was walking through the woods and found himself lost. Technically, he wasn't lost he knew he was in the forest surrounding the village he just didn't know which part of the village. He was supposed to be getting away from his annoying teammates and Sensei so he could train in peace. Instead, he found himself 'lost' in the forest just because he couldn't stop himself from thinking about HIM.

Neji sighed and continued walking knowing that if he kept walking straight he would run into something familiar. He still couldn't understand why this 'Kidomaru' was still on his mind. Yeah they met a few times after their initial meeting but other than that nothing. Neji certainly wouldn't call the strange boy a friend then again he didn't call anyone a friend just an acquaintance. Sighing again, Neji shook his head trying to get the other boy out of his mind.

"Hey, Pigeon," a voice somewhere in front of Neji called.

Looking up in the trees, Neji heard a slight rustling of leaves before a body fell from the branches. Landing on its feet the body straightens itself and turned around looking right at Neji.

Neji couldn't help himself from smiling, "Hello Kidomaru."

Said boy smirked and leant against a tree arms folded. Neji didn't know why but whenever he was in Kidomaru's presence he was always happy and couldn't help but feed off the boy's playful moods and be weary of his unexpected mood swings whether they are positive or negative. Closing his eyes briefly, Neji looked up at the other boy and continued walking right passed him knowing that he would follow. Sure enough Kidomaru was right by Neji's side walking in step with him.

"So, what does the little birdie have planned today?" Kidomaru crossed his top pair of arms behind his head.

"I was just going to train," Neji looked at the corner of his eye to see Kidomaru's arm muscles flex as he moved them.

"Don't you have teams for that?" Kidomaru asked slightly tilting his head to the side.

Neji frowned at the comment remembering his team that he intentionally left behind in the village and kept walking.

Kidomaru frowned as well and grabbed Neji's wrist making the boy stop and look at him, "Don't ignore me Pigeon."

"I am not ignoring you, I just do not wish to talk about my 'teammates' that is all," Neji lowered his head.

He hated feeling so submissive to the other male but he just couldn't help acting like it. He never was afraid to speak his mind with anyone else but when it came to Kidomaru he always did what he was told or kept his thoughts to himself afraid that the boy would leave him. Neji knew they weren't a couple, he just didn't want the closest person he considered a friend to leave him alone like he was before he ever met the boy.

"Sorry, Pigeon I didn't mean ta hit a sore spot. I just thought that everyone was broken up into small squads and they were supposed to help each other with training, that's all. I really didn't mean anything by it," Kidomaru ran his thumb over Neji's wrist slightly.

A shiver ran up Neji's spine at the soft contact.

Neji sighed and nodded his head while pulling onto Kidomaru's arm slightly to indicate that they should walk and talk, "Yes, we are separated into three man squads. And yes we are suppose to help train one another but my training style is too complicated for them and they can never keep up which always results in me cutting my training routine a little more than half of what I am use to."

Kidomaru was silent for a while then spoke up a little worried about his Pigeon's companions, "are they weak?"

"Depending on who is watching the battle I suppose. One of them specializes in weaponry while the other can only do taijutsu. They are helpful at times but when it comes to a long time spare they just cannot keep up that is all," Neji tilted his head thinking about his answer before they came to a small clearing.

There was nothing surrounding the huge opening but hundreds of evergreens and a few pine trees. This place wasn't as nice as the usual Sakura filled fields that they usually went to but it would do just fine for today's purposes.

"Then why not ask your Sensei?" Kidomaru went to the middle of the field before looking back at the Hyuuga.

Following the other boy, Neji sighed, "would you ask a green jumpsuit wearing bushy browed bowl cut haired man for anything especially if he went around claiming that he was the sexiest man in your _entire_ village and making his 'power of youth' speeches every second of the day?"

Kidomaru took a step back as Neji's chakra flared up at the mention of asking the older man for any help.

"Damn Pigeon cool it I was just wondering," Kidomaru lifted both pairs of arms in defense.

Neji snapped his head up not realizing that he had lost control of his chakra, "sorry."

"It's okay just relaxed a little will ya. Remind me never to bring him up again," Kidomaru rubbed the back of his head.

Neji did what he was told and took control of his chakra again. He averted his eyes mad at himself that he would so easily allow the stupidity of his Sensei get him so riled up. Not noticing Kidomaru's advances, Neji jumped when the other boy touched his cheek making him look up.

Kidomaru smiled lightly, "don't worry Pigeon I'll make sure that you're caught up with your training in no time."

Neji eyes widen then he barely returned the smile nodding his head in agreement.

"So, is the little birdie ready to break free and fly," Kidomaru smirked getting in position.

Neji had to catch his breath when he heard that. It was as if Kidomaru saw right through him and knew the true meaning on why Neji was so desperate to get stronger. As though Kidomaru could actually see the chains and ropes that his family had tied him down with and was willing to help Neji cut free of them once and for all.

Nodding a smirk of his own found its way onto Neji's face as he got into his fighting stance.

The two boys fought non-stop until Kidomaru had called it quits and said that they should take a small break. Neji agreed breathing just as hard as Kidomaru. Sweat was running down both of their faces and for Kidomaru, who lost his shirt sometime during the fight, his chest. Neji walked over to a tree that was plentiful of leaves and branches which meant that it was also plentiful in shade and sat under it trying to catch his breath. He had to admit that it had been awhile since he trained with that much intensity. Shortly Kidomaru came and flopped onto a clear patch of grass by Neji then allowed gravity to work its magic and pulled the rest of him to the ground arms spread out.

Neji chuckled softly seeing Kidomaru's overly dramatic fall.

"You should do that more often Pigeon," Kidomaru commented with his eyes closed.

"I should do what more often?" Neji looked at his companion questionably.

"Laugh well in this case chuckle I guess. It's really nice and soothing to hear, I wouldn't mind hearing it more often actually," Kidomaru turned his head and looked up at Neji.

Neji's eyes widen before he turned away afraid of the oncoming blush. He wasn't use to compliments of _any_ kind and it kind of scared him whenever Kidomaru would give him one. His dad would say some encouraging things but none of them were as deep as Kidomaru's sometimes out of the blue comments but still they were nice to here and he wouldn't give them up for anything.

"Hey, Pigeon can I ask you something?" Kidomaru reached up and played with a stand of the brunette's hair.

Neji nodded turning his head towards Kidomaru trying not to dislodge the boy's hand from his hair.

"I understand people liking their privacy and all but why don't you talk more. Why is it that whenever I see you you're always by yourself? Don't you have any friends? I understand why you wouldn't want to be around those weaklings that you're force to team up with but what about the others in your village? I know not all of them are that weak," Kidomaru bombarded the poor Hyuuga with many questions that he felt were personal.

Neji sighed and closed his eyes not knowing whether he should answer them or not. Luckily, Kidomaru spoke up helping him choose which route to take.

"How about you just tell me why you don't talk to me more and if you feel a little more comfortable you can tell me the rest, okay Pigeon?" Kidomaru wrapped an arm around Neji's waist loosely which made him jump.

Nodding slightly Neji spoke, "It has nothing to do with you but I never saw the reason to talk to other people, even if, they are the ones that start the conversation. As for why I do not have any friends, I also see no reason in them for as a shinobi it is dangerous to make unnecessary bonds with another. A shinobi should have no one or anything tying them down which can hinder a mission or their decisions. We must fight with open …"

"Bullshit," Kidomaru sat up startling Neji.

"What?" Neji almost gasp.

Kidomaru growled at the other male in front of him, "That's bullshit and you know it. Is all of that what _YOU_ believe or what you've been _TAUGHT_ to believe. Which one is it Neji?"

Neji was taken back. He honestly didn't know what to say. He always told himself that that's what he believed just that the adults just made it a bit clearer for him to believe. He was a shinobi after all and there were certain things one had to believe in in order to survive. His entire life that's what he told himself that it was better to be by himself than with others and get hurt in the process. He's been hurt so many times before by his family and didn't want to hurt anymore.

Seeing Neji's distress, Kidomaru sighed and brought the other boy in his arms and nuzzled his hair. Neji flinched at the sudden contact but didn't try to get away.

"Sorry, Pigeon I didn't mean to upset ya," Kidomaru gently lifted Neji's chin so that said boy was looking at him. "It's just that listening to ya sounded like you gave up everything that you believed in and just began believing in any shit that you were told. Come on Pigeon it doesn't take a genius to realize that you're smart as hell, and can make decisions on your own so why do you listen to those bastards?" Kidomaru growled dangerously daring Neji to turn from him.

*_Because if I don't I'll break* _Neji screamed in his head.

Neji did something that neither of them thought he would ever do. Neji jumped him and clung to Kidomaru desperately. He nuzzled his face into Kidomaru's neck. Kidomaru was going to leave Neji where he was at until he felt something wet drip onto his neck and he was pretty sure that it wasn't sweat.

Gently, Kidomaru pushed Neji away to arms length and saw that Neji was silently crying.

Eyes softening, Kidomaru began wiping the boy's tears away, "don't cry Pigeon."

"I am sorry," Neji whispered softly not daring to look at the other boy.

"There is no reason for you to be sorry. I'm sure those assholes did something to you for you to be so obedient. Don't worry I'll always be here for you so you don't have to bend to those bastards rules ever again," Kidomaru promised while bringing them to lie on their sides.

Neji smiled lightly knowing that Kidomaru meant well. Kidomaru wrapped his arms around Neji protectively bringing their bodies closer together. When Neji's mind and emotions finally calmed down, he built up the courage of asking Kidomaru something that's been on his mind for quite awhile now.

"Kidomaru?" Neji whispers softly.

"Yes, Pigeon?" Kidomaru begins to stroke Neji's hair which was actually helping the boy calm down.

"In a few days the village will be hosting its Sakura festival and I was wondering . . ." Neji cut off hoping that Kidomaru would understand.

Chuckling to himself, Kidomaru smiled, "I would love to accompany you Pigeon, especially if that's what makes you happy."

Neji smiled happily to himself and snuggled deeper into Kidomaru's arms forgetting about the slight uneasy interrogation he just had.

*_For once I won't have to be alone. I can actually spend that day with someone that truly cares for Me.* _Neji happily told himself right before falling asleep in Kidomaru's protective arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spider's Influence 3**

For the last couple of days, Neji was stuck at the Hyuuga compound getting ready for the Sakura Festival and this meant that the poor Hyuuga was force to spend those days with his family and wasn't free long enough to go and see Kidomaru. Neji was aggravated with everyone that came within a five yard radius of him. Even innocent Hinata suffered her cousin's wrath. All Neji wanted was to be with Kidomaru and be held again and talk to him, he would do anything to be in the boy's presence again.

It was day of the festival and Neji was eager to get out of the house. Unfortunately, his uncle had other plans. Neji was forced to accompany his 'beloved' uncle to a few family meetings then was dragged to a dinner with his family and third Hokage and a few others. When he was finally allowed to leave, Neji hurried and went to his room. Taking the quickest shower he ever had in his life, Neji dried off and went to his bed where his outfit was and put it on. He then went to his dresser picking up a brush and began brushing his long hair making sure that all the knots were out. Double checking himself in the mirror, Neji hurried down the stairs stopping long enough at the door to put on his sandals and ran to meet Kidomaru.

Neji was smiling the whole time he ran to the clearing surrounded by Sakura trees. He couldn't wait to meet up with Kidomaru again and his heart wouldn't stop beating. At first Neji was scared of this new feeling after long hours of pondering over it he realized he didn't care as long as the feeling was for Kidomaru. Shortly, Neji arrived at the suspected meeting place. Neji's smile quickly faded and was replaced with fear.

~What if he forgot? What if he thought that I was mad at him and that is why I did not show up those other days? What if he came earlier and saw that I was not here? What if he thought that I stood him up? ~ Neji began to fret as he looked around the clearing for Kidomaru who obviously wasn't there.

Neji sunk to his knees and began to cry. He didn't sense the figure standing right behind him and honestly he probably wouldn't care, even if, he did. The figure slowly approached Neji. Kneeling beside him, the figure gently brought Neji into its arms.

Neji didn't look up until he felt an extra set of arms around him.

Hesitantly, Neji looked up at the person holding him, "Kidomaru?"

"I'm sorry I'm late, Pigeon. Why are you crying?" Kidomaru lifted Neji's chin and began to stroke his hair.

Sniffling quietly Neji spoke, "I thought… thought you we – weren't coming and and that you were m-mad at me."

Neji burst back into tears and clung to the front of Kidomaru's shirt.

"Oh Pigeon, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry," Kidomaru brought the boy closer to him stroking the crying boy's head and whispering silently in his ear.

After some time had passed, Neji began to calm down and finally stopped crying. Gradually, Neji lifted his head and looked at the other boy still holding him. Looking down, Kidomaru closed his eyes hating to see his pigeon so fragile and vulnerable.

"Kidomaru?"

Slowly, Kidomaru opened his eyes to see Neji looking at him worriedly. Kidomaru reached up with his free hand and wiped away the remainder of Neji's tears; then unexpectedly kissed both of Neji's eyelids. Neji was in too much of a shock to try and hide his blush from the other boy. Smirking slightly at the other boy, Kidomaru stood up bringing Neji with him.

"Now is that anyway to act on a night of celebration?" Kidomaru kissed Neji's forehead lightly.

Even though it wasn't very intimidating because of his tears, Neji glared at the boy in front of him, "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Kidomaru was at a lost at Neji's sudden mood swing.

Turning away from the other male, Neji crossed his arms not caring that he was being childish, "talk to me as if I am a child."

Smiling to himself, Kidomaru walked over to Neji and wrapped all six of his arms around Neji protectively.

"Sorry, Pigeon I didn't mean to offend you," Kidomaru nuzzled into Neji's neck.

Sighing, Neji couldn't help but lean into the other boy's arms. Neji turned around slightly and laid his head on Kidomaru's shoulder relaxing a bit.

"I got something for ya," Kidomaru whispered into Neji's ear.

Shivers went down Neji's spine as he reluctantly pushed himself out of Kidomaru's arms and turned to look at him fully. Kidomaru smirked as he took something out of his pocket. His eyes wondered down Neji's perfect form and back up.

Neji was wearing a dark summer blue kimono that clung almost desperately at his body. Imprinted on the kimono were beautiful pure white doves which seem to be flying through the night sky. The sleeves were extremely long covering all but the tips of Neji's fingers. His hair went slightly pass the middle of his back.

"You look magnificent Pigeon and you finally let your hair down," Kidomaru ran his fingers through the long silky locks.

"Yes, I was hoping that you would like it," Neji blush not believing that he was actually admitting wanting the other boy's approval on his appearance.

Kidomaru chuckled and gently rubbed Neji's cheek with the back of his hand. He carefully lifted his hand. Turning it so his palm was up, Kidomaru opened his hand to reveal a gorgeous medium size two-piece wooden hair clip. The larger part had a picture of a spider painted on it with a sapphire jewel in the middle of its body. The spider's eyes seemed to sparkle with the movement of the light. The smaller portion was a small wooden bar that went through the small holes on the other part to keep it and the hair in place.

Neji reached out and touched the painting of the spider and smiled deeply, "thank you Kidomaru it's very beautiful."

"Will you wear it Pigeon for me, even if, it's only for tonight?" Kidomaru stepped closer to Neji.

Nodding, Neji turned around allowing Kidomaru to put in the hair piece. Kidomaru smiled to himself and fixed Neji's hair where the stands of hair that was usually behind his ears where touching in the back of Neji's head and clipped in the middle of the boys long silky locks. Neji turned around and smiled shyly at the other boy.

"Wow Pigeon, you truly are beautiful!" Kidomaru gawked at Neji enjoying what he saw.

Neji blushed and shyly took Kidomaru's hand, "If we hurry, we can still see the fireworks."

Allowing his inappropriate thoughts to stop, Kidomaru nodded his head and allowed Neji to pull him through the multiple rows of Sakura trees. Kidomaru looked up he saw that Neji lead him to a small hill that held only one Sakura tree that seemed to glow in the dark. There was a small river in front of the tree that reflected the lights from the festivities not far from where they were at and the tree. Occasionally, a warm breeze would come through and some of the petals would fall into the waters below. Neji pulled them both up the hill and stood there under the tree looking up at the old tree.

Kidomaru couldn't help but stare at the sight before him. There stood the beautiful genius of the Leaf Village looking absolutely astonishing. Sakura petals gently floating down and praising his beauty and adding some of its own by planting some of its petals into Neji's long hair.

Neji turned around smiling at Kidomaru. Kidomaru stood there his breath took by the male in front of him. He couldn't take it anymore he just had to touch the boy. Kidomaru rubbed Neji's cheek then slowly ran his fingers across his neck making the other gasp and shiver at his caresses. Finally, Kidomaru pulled the boy into his arms and just held him. Neji allowed himself to fall into the other's awaiting warmth.

They stood like that for what seemed like forever before Neji pulled away slightly bringing Kidomaru with him. When Neji's back finally touched the tree, Neji sat down dragging the other male with him. A comfortable silence passed between the two until Kidomaru spoke up.

"Pigeon why did you think I was mad at you earlier?"

Looking at the sky Neji whispered, "Because I did not show up the pass few days and I thought you might be mad thinking that I set you up and that I was just leading you on."

"Fuck Pigeon I wouldn't be mad at you over that, yeah I was pretty upset when I didn't see you those days but never mad at you because I know you're a shinobi and that you have duties that might take up your time," Kidomaru leaned fully against the tree and put his hands behind his head and another one around Neji's waist loosely. "As for leading me on, you make it sound as if we're dating or have obligation to me that way like you like me more than what we began off as."

Neji was relieved to hear that Kidomaru wasn't mad at him but when he said the last part as if he wasn't interested in him Neji was hurt. Neji pulled away from the other boy head facing straight trying not to let the other see the tears welling up in his eyes.

Seeing Neji's withdrawal, made Kidomaru realize how much his words hurt his innocent bird. He didn't want the boy to suffer but he also had to make sure that his assumptions were correct.

"Pigeon, tell me the truth do you want our relationship to be more?" Kidomaru pulled the boy back to him.

Neji growled low in his throat as he pulled away from Kidomaru, "I do not want your pity or for you to think that you are _obligated_ to stay by me."

Before Kidomaru could speak, Neji got up and walked to the edge of the river and looked at his reflection wrapping his arms around himself. Kidomaru waited a moment while collecting his thoughts and growled eyes darkening as anger over took him. He got up quickly and marched over to Neji spinning him around. Neji almost lost his balance at the sudden turn.

"Do you really think that I'm that fucking shallow?" Kidomaru barked not giving Neji time to embrace himself. "Do you truly think that I'm so fucking selfish and would stay here knowing that you're suffering every time I'm around you? Do you think that I'm such a heartless bastard to. . ."

"What am I suppose to think?" Neji screamed back unable to take it anymore. "The one person that I ever trusted ever loved leaves me behind and after that my life turns into a living hell. How am I supposed to trust anyone when they keep abandoning me? First it was my mother, then my father and after he died I realize that my entire family's out to get me. If my father could so easily leave me, what's stopping you from doing the same thing? What is it that you have that my father did not? What makes you so damn sure that you would never get fed up with me and abandon me just like everyone else? Tell me damn it," Neji punches the boy in front of him hoping that he would go away after his actions.

At first he allows Neji to take his anger and hatred out on him but as soon as Neji's assault weakens, Kidomaru catches the boy's punch. Slowly he undo Neji's fist and entwines their fingers together then looks Neji straight in the eye.

"I'm not going to lie to you. This is not going to be perfect but I can promise you that I will be a man and stay by your side. I might not be exactly what you're looking for but I'll do my best to be what you _need._ I would never intentionally hurt you. And as for getting 'fed up', I'll let you know that once I set my eyes on something I'm not going to let it go so easily. From this day forward, you're stuck with me whether you like it or not," Kidomaru pulled Neji towards him lifting his chin.

Finally, Kidomaru descended his head and kissed Neji gently on the lips.

Pulling away slightly Neji looked up, "How do I know you're not just saying that to shut me up while you find some way to leave without hurting me."

Sighing Kidomaru closed his eyes then met Neji's gaze, "if you're having doubts then let me prove it to you in a different more concrete way."

Kidomaru brought Neji back into a kiss only this one was deeper and more passionate than the first. While Neji was occupied with the kiss, Kidomaru lowered them both down to the grass below them. Neji opened his eyes realizing that they were no longer standing up. He looked deep into Kidomaru's eyes seeing nothing but care and truth in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Spider's Influence4**

"Let me cherish you Neji," Kidomaru kissed the boy below him.

Neji was silent for a minute before he nodded his head, "prove to me that you won't leave me like the others Kidomaru."

Kidomaru smiled sweetly at the boy looking at him. He leant back down and kissed Neji slowly prying the boy's lips apart with his tongue. Neji open his mouth a little further allowing the other boy more access to his mouth. Kidomaru growled in appreciation. He began to explore every corner of Neji's warm wet cavern. Memorizing the sweet taste of Neji's mouth, Kidomaru licked at the boy's tongue begging it to play. Shyly, Neji touched his tongue to Kidomaru's. Kidomaru permitted Neji to take control of the kiss for awhile when he saw that Neji was relaxing he pulled away and began kissing his way down Neji's neck.

Neji moaned at the new sensation and tilted his head slightly to give Kidomaru more access to his neck. Kidomaru nipped lovingly at Neji's neck before lifting the other boy up. Reaching behind him, Kidomaru undid the other boy's obi and sat back as Neji's kimono fell open revealing all he had to him. Neji looked away shyly as Kidomaru's eyes roamed over his body lustfully. Kidomaru leaned forward and kissed Neji gently on the forehead.

Carefully, Kidomaru laid the boy back onto the grass and continued praising the boy's body with kisses. Kidomaru stopped shortly hovering over Neji's nipples before sending a small playful lick over the hardening nubs. Neji let out a small moan as his hands quickly found their way to the other's hair. Ignoring the slight tug of his hair, Kidomaru went on licking and sucking on the small pecks on Neji's chest gratefully.

Neji whimpered when Kidomaru stopped his assault on his chest. Looking up, Neji saw a small smile appear on the other boy's face right before he kissed him again.

"Don't worry Pigeon I'm not done yet," Kidomaru lowered himself until his face was right above Neji's fully erect member.

"Kidomaru?" Neji whispered softly unsure.

"Trust me this is one of the best parts," Kidomaru kissed the inside of Neji's thigh while looking up at the boy.

Neji just nodded and watched as Kidomaru rubbed his cheek against his leg. Finally, Kidomaru sat up a little and blew his warm breath over Neji's erection right before taking the head into his mouth licking the tip softly. Neji drew in a breath and closed his eyes not expecting such pleasure to overwhelm his body. Wanting more of a reaction, Kidomaru took more of Neji into his mouth sucking hard on the organ in his mouth. Neji groaned loudly and fell back against the grass entwining his fingers back into Kidomaru's hair. Seeing Neji lost in pleasure Kidomaru took a chance. Supporting his body more on his left side, Kidomaru placed his finger near Neji's entrance. His eyes snapped up to Neji's pleasure filled face and carefully inserted his finger into the tight entrance. Neji gasped in pain and began to squirm. Kidomaru pulled away from Neji pulling his finger out of Neji as he did.

"Sorry pigeon, you have to relax or the pain will only get worst okay?" Kidomaru rubbed Neji's cheek.

Neji sighed and spread his legs wider. The corner of Kidomaru's lips curved up placing another kiss on Neji's forehead. Kidomaru reposition himself between Neji's legs and took the boy back into his mouth. Relaxing a little, Neji laid back down preparing himself for the pain. Kidomaru slowly reinserted his finger. He paused when Neji's muscles involuntarily clenched around his finger. When they finally relaxed, Kidomaru began to move his finger in and out of the boy slowly.

"Kidomaru, please take my mind off of it," Neji whispered.

Smiling around the organ in his mouth, Kidomaru began to bob his head and suck gently adding pleasure to Neji's pain. Focusing on the mouth on his member, Neji took a deep breath and rolled his hips forcing Kidomaru's finger deeper inside him moaning. Kidomaru looked at the small smile forming on Neji's face as he continued rolling his hips on his finger. He sucked harder as he stuck another finger inside of him and quickly picked up his pace as he heard Neji screamed his name in pure bliss and rocked his hips harder.

"Kidomaru I think I'm about to . . ." Neji was cut off as he came into Kidomaru's awaiting mouth.

Sucking a few more times, Kidomaru got up swallowing all of Neji's essence. Neji looked up at the other boy panting. Licking his lips, Kidomaru began to remove his own clothes. Neji gasp as he saw Kidomaru's erection and the desire in the other boy's eyes.

"Will it hurt," Neji asked as Kidomaru began sucking on his neck again.

"At first but it will become better and if it doesn't we'll stop, okay Pigeon?" Kidomaru reassured the other boy.

Nodding Neji wrapped his arms around Kidomaru's neck and buried his head in his shoulder. Kidomaru grabbed Neji's hips bringing the boy closer to him. In one solid thrust, Kidomaru fully sheathed himself inside of the other boy. Neji let out a heart wrenching scream at the sudden rip of muscle and flesh. He began to cry into the boy's neck. Kidomaru stayed still rubbing Neji's back and kissing the top of his head.

"Just relax Neji, I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you," Kidomaru whispered lovingly into Neji's ear as the boy's breathing began to settle back in.

Neji looked up and brought his lips shakily to Kidomaru's and kissed him. Kidomaru returned the kiss and began to plunder the other boy's mouth. Neji was thankful for Kidomaru stillness and trying to take his mind off the pain throbbing in his lower back. Hesitantly, Neji began to rock his hips as pain shot up his spine once in a while. Kidomaru continued to stay still and allow Neji to take things at his own pace.

Whimpering slightly, Neji pulled away from the kiss and looked at the boy on top of him, "I think I'm ready."

"Don't rush yourself Pigeon. We can go as slow as you need us to," Kidomaru brushed away a few tears.

"I will be fine just go slow and please be gentle," Neji whispered nuzzling into Kidomaru's shoulder.

Eyes softening, Kidomaru nodded his head and began to move. He did as Neji asked and kept a slow and steady pace. Now and again Neji would flinch but never once did he ask the other boy to stop. Kidomaru was in heaven but wished he could go a little faster but he wanted to be with the boy and didn't want to force him into anything so dealt with the pace Neji asked for. At least he could give Neji more pleasure than the boy ever had; Kidomaru shifted his weight a little and pushed down when he heard a gasp above him he knew that he hit his target. Kidomaru kept rolling his hips into the bundle of nerves inside of the boy beneath him.

Neji began thrusting into Kidomaru as soon as his prostate began being assaulted. Moaning Neji threw his head back and began panting. Kidomaru picked up his pace slightly taking pleasure from the erotic sounds coming from Neji.

"Kidomaru please, I-I want more," Neji groaned kissing Kidomaru's neck sweetly.

Trying to control his urge to not just ram into the other Kidomaru tighten his grip on Neji's waist and clenched his teeth, "are you sure Pigeon?"

Neji bit his lip and nodded. Taking a deep breath, Kidomaru quickened his pace tremendously. The other boy moaned as his prostate was hit with such force. Neji rocked his hips meeting Kidomaru's thrust with pleasure. Kidomaru claimed Neji's lips in a passionate kiss. This time it was Neji who was asking Kidomaru for entrance and he happily gave it up to the other boy. Suddenly, Neji wrapped his legs around Kidomaru's hips making him thrust deeper than before. Understanding what Neji wanted, Kidomaru grabbed the boy's hips and began pounding into him with all his force.

Neji threw his head back and moaned loudly. With Neji occupied, Kidomaru latched onto Neji's throat and began kissing and sucking it. Slowly a red mark began to appear in the spot that Kidomaru was savagely attacking. Kidomaru glanced up and saw Neji biting his lip straining. He knew that the other boy was close, so he wrapped a free hand around Neji's weeping erection and began stroking it in time with his thrust.

"Ki-kido . . . ah ah ahhhhhhhhhh . . . KIDOMARU!" Neji screamed smiling at the pleasure that surged throw his body.

"That's it Pigeon good," Kidomaru groaned as he picked up his pace even more.

"Damn . . . Neji," he growled throatly then bit hard onto Neji's neck drawing blood after a few extra thrusts empting himself into the other.

Neji gasp at the sudden pain in his neck but didn't pull away. Panting silently under Kidomaru, Neji began to relax as the other boy laid his weight on top of him. Kidomaru sighed trying to catch his breath. Getting up carefully, Kidomaru pulled out of the other boy and looked at the damage. There was obvious tearing because of the blood leaking out of the boy along with Kidomaru's essence but luckily the only problem Neji might have is that he probably won't be able to walk tomorrow. Neji had slight bruising on his hips where Kidomaru dug his nails into him. Also, he had a huge hickey on his throat. Kidomaru stared at it wondering how Neji was going to explain that in the morning.

"Kidomaru," Neji brushed his hand against the other male's cheek.

Kidomaru's eyes snapped up at the call of his name. He caught Neji's gaze and smiled sweetly at the boy.

"You did well Pigeon," Kidomaru brought the boy into a light kiss.

Eyes softening, Neji tilted his head and smiled as his hand ran through the few of Kidomaru's long hair that was disturbed from its confinement. Neji yawned cutely as his eyes drooped.

"Tired Pigeon?" Kidomaru asked softly.

Neji nodded and yawned again. Kidomaru stood up placing Neji's kimono over the boy's body. Neji just curled up under the make-shift blanket as Kidomaru got dress. Finish dressing, Kidomaru carefully picked up the boy making sure that the cloth stayed covering his body.

"Hey, Pigeon where do you live? Once I take you there, you can sleep as long as you want okay?" Kidomaru whispered in Neji's hair.

Neji gave Kidomaru directions to the Hyuuga compound before falling into a light sleep. Smiling at Neji's sleeping form; Kidomaru quickly looked around to make sure they didn't leave anything. He soon headed out for the compound with his innocent bird in tow. Fifteen minutes later, Kidomaru arrived at the Hyuuga compound. Kidomaru was impressed with the size of the place to say the less. He asked Neji where his room was and the boy sleepily answered him. Cautiously, he entered the compound and followed Neji's directions to the boy's room.

Entering Neji's room, Kidomaru automatically saw that it was very plain and one couldn't tell anything from looking at it about the boy. Kidomaru shook his head heading towards Neji's bed. Placing the boy tenderly on the bed, Kidomaru was about to leave when a hand caught his wrist.

"Please don't leave me," Neji looked up at him fearing that the boy wouldn't return.

Kidomaru nodded. Taking off his shoes and shirt, Kidomaru joined Neji on the bed. Neji smiled and snuggled happily against Kidomaru's side. Kidomaru had his back against the wall with two of his arms wrapped around Neji's waist. He was about to fall asleep until he heard something that sounded like explosions. His head quickly snapped to the window across the room. In the sky was a grandiose array of color and patterns. It was the fireworks that indicated the finale of the festival.

"Look Pigeon," Kidomaru smiled as another round of fireworks went off.

Kidomaru looked down and his smile only deepened as he looked at the colors dancing across Neji's face like a portrait as the boy slept peacefully by his side. Turning back to the scene outside the window, Kidomaru watched the fireworks until he too fell victim to the sandman.


	5. Chapter 5

Spider's Influence 5

Neji woke with a start. He reached sleepily for the person next to him, only for his hand to land on an empty space beside him. Neji's eyes snapped open just to find he was alone in bed. He could faintly see Kidomaru's imprint on the mattress. Softly, Neji glided his hand over the spot sensing that some areas were still warm to the touch which meant that it had only been a few hours since Kidomaru had left.

Sighing, Neji sat up in bed wincing at the pain in his lower back. He pulled his knees to his chest and whimpered at the thought of Kidomaru using him. '_Did I really think that he would stay? Why would he . . . He would never love me? _Neji thought sadly as a single tear fell from his eye.

**"**_**This is not going to be perfect but I can promise you that I will be a man and stay by your side.**__**From this day forward, you're stuck with me whether you like it or not**__**"**_ Neji allowed a small smile to grace his lips as Kidomaru's words echoed in his head.

Neji growled at himself for being so insecure about Kidomaru's feelings about him but he couldn't really blame himself, especially with what he been through. Shaking his head lightly, Neji got out of bed and walked with a slight limp to his bathroom. He would have to confront Kidomaru about his limp.

Some time later, Neji exited the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist and his long hair dripping wet. Neji went and sat at his mirror-dresser as he plugged up his hair dryer. He closed his lavender eyes as he welcomed the hot air that blew on his damp hair and over his skin. He allowed the hum of his dryer to sooth him as he relaxed and allowed his mind to wonder. Neji blushed lightly as he began to remember the previous night that he and Kidomaru shared together. He never thought that he would be attracted to another guy let alone lose his virginity to one. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to care. Neji turned off the hair dryer and picked up his brush. Midway of brushing his hair, Neji caught sight of something laying on his bedside dresser at the corner of his eye in the mirror.

Putting down the brush, Neji stood and walked over towards the dresser next to his bed. Sitting there was a small glass of water on top of a folded piece of paper that looked like a note. Next to the glass were two small pills. Neji took the pills in his hand and picked up the note in the other. He smiled as he realized that it was from Kidomaru.

_Good morning Pigeon. Hope you slept well. _ You might be a little sore, so I left you a little something to keep the pain in your ass bearable and your limp less obvious.

Neji blushed brightly as he read this. He had to admit that Kidomaru left nothing between the lines. Shaking his head, Neji continued to read the note.

_Sorry that I wasn't there when you woke up but I had a feeling that your family wouldn't have exactly approve of finding us like that. Also, I didn't want you to have to explain about what we were doing to get that way. If you're not too sore later on, I want you to meet me at our usually place tonight._

_Love ya,_

_Kidomaru_

Smiling to himself, Neji placed the note back on his dresser and picked up the glass of water. He popped the pain killers in his mouth along with a big gulp of water. Once done, Neji put the glass down as he went back to his mirror-dresser and went back to brushing his hair.

Any doubts that he had before were gone. He knew now that he means more to Kidomaru than a quick fuck. _Though I would be lying if I said I didn't want to be with Kidomaru on a more intimate level like that again. _

"Wait did I just . . .," Neji blushed deeply as he realized what he just thought.

Quickly, Neji finished with brushing his hair not allowing his mind to wonder about his time with Kidomaru too much. Neji was just starting to get dress when his bedroom door swung open.

"Do you know what time it is? I thought you were out training but instead you're up here dragging about like you have nothing else to do?" Hiashi all but yelled from Neji's doorway.

Neji skillfully ignored his 'Uncle' as he finished getting dressed. He walked pass the older Hyuuga and went to retrieve a hair tie from his dresser until he spotted the hair piece Kidomaru gave him. He smiled softly to himself before grabbing it and a hair tie just in case he did decide to stop by the training grounds to relief some stress.

Suddenly, Neji was grabbed roughly by one of his shoulders and spun around to face his uncle. "DO NOT IGNORE ME NEJI!" Hiashi shouted causing Hinata and Hanabi to come rushing in to see what was irritating their father.

"Father please, whatever . . .,"

"Stay out of this Hinata," Hiashi ordered his oldest daughter.

Neither girl said anything as they watched silently at the scene before them, hoping that their older cousin wouldn't do anything to aggravate their father more.

"Now tell me Neji where did you run off to last night? Why weren't you up this morning to help Hanabi with her training?" Hiashi dug his blunt nails deeper into Neji's shoulder waiting for the boy to answer.

Neji looked up at his uncle. His lavender eyes were filled with pure hatred and anger. But that wasn't what made Hiashi let go of his nephew, no it was the genuine smile that made Neji look slightly insane that made the man take a step back.

"I'm in an _extremely_good mood right now, Uncle. The best I've been in years, so I would advise you not to do something that would result in me doing something that would get me punished later on." Neji said with the same smile on his face and his voice smooth and almost gentle.

The three other Hyuugas stood shock at Neji's words, while Neji turned back around to put the decorative hair piece in place. He placed a hair tie around his wrist and gave himself a one over in the mirror before he walked passed the other three occupants in his room.

When Neji walked out into the hall, he noticed that some from both the main and branch families were gathered to see what the commotion was. He wasn't half way down the hall before Hiashi turned him around and smacked him.

"How dare you threaten me? Or talk to me like that? Have you forgotten your place?" Hiashi spat out furiously. "I would advise _you_ to change your attitude and quick or. . ."

"OR WHAT?" Neji screamed making some jump at his sudden outburst. Neji was never known to talk back to the head of the family let alone scream at him. "What will you do, Uncle? Neji took a step towards his uncle as he allowed his chakra to flare up. Many gasped while others like Hanabi whimpered and crumbled to their knees at the mere pressure his chakra cased upon them.

"What will you do?" Neji asked again as his eyes darkened as they clouded with pure rage. "Will you kill me like you did My father, _your_ own brother?" he growled.

Hiashi eyes widen at Neji's statement. It felt like his entire body was dunked into a pool of ice cold water. Neji had never brought up his father's death. He just shut down after the funeral doing as he was told and training non-stop. Hiashi never knew what Neji thought about him but now his accusations stood corrected: Neji blamed him for his father's death.

Neji saw a flash of hurt pass through his uncle's eyes but just passed it for a trick of the light. Neji smirked as he looked into his uncle's eyes, "is that how you would teach me 'my place', by getting rid of the last thing that connects you to your brother, _Murderer_."

"That's enough," Hiashi whispered his fist clenching tightly. "You don't understand -"

Neji narrowed his eyes, "What's there to understand? My father is _dead_ because of you."

Hiashi looked at Neji with a sorrowful look. Neji took a step back and turned slightly, "It must be hard having to wake up every morning and see the face of the brother you killed whenever you see his son." With that Neji turned and left the compound ignoring the pity looks that were cast his way. Slowly, the small group that had gathered parted and went back to doing their chores or whatever they were previously attending to.

Hanabi tried to go to her father to comfort him but was stop by her older sister. Hanabi looked at Hinata who held her sister close and shook her head. The sisters gave one last look towards their father before leaving to occupy themselves for a while.

Hiashi stayed where he was in the hall looking after his nephew, even though, he was long gone. "Neji your wrong, I never wanted my little brother to die and be left alone. I loved him." Hiashi sadly whispered to himself before going to his room and doing something he haven't done in years . . . cry.

* * *

Author's Note: If you haven't noticed this is just a small 'morning after' drama chapter in the Hyuuga household. Might be important later on.

Anyway, sorry for the _**very**_ late update, I haven't forgotten about you guys but I've been having trouble with finding a third class for fall quarter and I'm in the middle of looking for an apartment so I don't have to stay in the dorms.

I'll update as soon as possible but with all the chaos I don't know how much that would be so please be patient.

Plus there are other stories people want me to update/put up. So, I was thinking about starting a small rotation of actually updating and one-shots. I also have lots of ideas for about 5 other stories, two one-shots, and something that's crossed between story and a multi-shot.

I appreciate your patience and support.

Peinstailedbeast


	6. Chapter 6

Spider's Influence 6

Neji stormed out of the Hyuuga compound slamming the door behind him. He didn't know where he was going; all he knew was that he needed to be away from his family and somewhere less stressful. To be honest, he wanted Kidomaru. He wanted the boy to hold him and tell him that everything was okay.

Neji sighed knowing that it wasn't healthy for him to be so reliant on the other boy but he couldn't help it. This was the first time that he's: ever been in any type of relationship, ever wanted to be close to another, or ever felt complete and wanted since his father's death. Most importantly, he found someone that _he _could depend on and would protect _him_ instead of vice versa.

Neji was tired of always having to protect others and be their shoulder to cry on. He wanted someone who would let him be weak and allow him to be selfish. That wouldn't care if he threw a fucking tantrum once in a blue moon without reminding him that Hyuugas don't do that. And that's exactly what Kidomaru does for him. No matter how many times Neji broke down, Kidomaru never reprimanded him. Instead he would smile and pull the Hyuuga into his strong arms and comfort him.

As Neji was conversing in his head, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran into a solid chest. A familiar solid chest but he quickly notice that it didn't give off the same warmth that Kidomaru's did. Neji pushed himself away from the other person and gasp at who he ran into.

It was Shino Aburame and his father, Shibi Aburame. He hasn't spoken to the other two males in a very long time. To Neji, the Aburames were like another family to him. When he was younger, his father would always take him to the Aburame household. Shino's father welcomed him with open arms and always treated him with kindness like a son.

Nothing seemed to change after Shino was born. Neji was still considered as a part of the Aburame clan. As a result, Shino looked at Neji as his older brother and the two became very close. Neji started to come less and less to the Aburame compound after his father died and when he was fourteen he stopped going all together. Shino hated the fact that Neji wouldn't confine in him like he usually did and that he was losing his Aniki.

"It has been awhile Neji. You don't come over or talk with us as you use to," the older Aburame started.

Neji smiled sadly at the man, "I know Uncle Shibi but I . . ."

"You don't have to explain Neji. We understand," the older shinobi placed a caring hand on top of Neji's head. "Just remember you are not alone and you are still family to us. If you need anything, just tell Shino. He will delay the message to me."

Neji nodded as his eyes filled with unshed tears. He hated himself more than anything at the moment. He knew, always known that his and Shino's father were more than friends. He also knew that his father's death hit the older male he came to call Uncle almost harder than it did Neji but instead of mourning with the man Neji pushed the man away making him suffer the lost of his lover alone. Neji was the only physical thing Shibi had to remind him of his late love but Neji never even allowed the man that. Even though Neji pushed them away, the older male was still kind to Neji and still considered him as family.

"Aniki, you don't have to suffer alone," Shino spoke up for the first time.

Neji looked at the younger boy and nodded failing at fighting back his tears, "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you away."

He whimpered silently when Shino's father wrapped his arms around him protectively, "It's not weakness to mourn the death of a love one Neji or is it weakness to ask for help or rely on others."

Neji nodded as silent tears fell from his eyes. He relaxed slightly as the older man began to stroke his hair lovingly. Neji was glad that he walked down a less traveled road because he wasn't sure if he could have handled breaking down in the middle of the entire village and it getting back to his Hiashi. He shivered at the thought. He still had his pride.

"Neji my youthful student!" someone yelled.

Neji groaned and snuggled closer in Shino's father's arms. The last person that Neji wanted to see was his Sensei and his teammates who were more than likely with the man. At seeing the jonin and sure enough Neji's teammates, both Aburames put back on the masks that they always wore outside of the walls of their home as the trio got closer.

"Is Neji alright?" Tenten asked worry obvious in her voice.

Shino didn't answer. He never really liked the girl. She was a good person he would give her that but ever since she teamed up with his aniki she's been fawning over the poor boy. Though, whenever she tried to get the Hyuuga alone, the boy would always turn her down saying that he already had plans with Shino, though majority of the time it wasn't true but they ended up doing something anyway. Shino smirked to himself as he thought about how frustrated the girl got when she was ditched for an eight year old.

"Yes, he's fine. He just over exerted himself from training." The older Aburame stated.

"Neji is a strong boy full of the world's natural youthfulness. A little training won't hurt him," Guy laughed throwing his head back.

"It doesn't matter how much 'youthfulness' he has if he is being stubborn trying to train when he already has a high fever," the other jonin declared as he tighten his grip slightly around the boy in his arms. "He is coming with us to rest before he faints or makes himself worse. I'll have Shino inform Hiashi."

With that said, father and son disappeared in a cloud of smoke with a grateful Neji leaving behind three stunned shinobi. Neji moved away from the older male when they reappeared in front of the Aburame compound. It wasn't as fancy as the Hyuuga compound but it was still pretty big and had a life of its own unlike the Hyuuga's.

Neji followed the two Aburames inside. He was welcomed by the many members of the Aburame clan. Some asking why he didn't come over any more, the teenagers around his and Shino's age telling him that they need to catch up/hang out soon while the ones around Hanabi's age looked at the graceful Hyuuga in awe. Neji had forgotten how lively it was at the Aburame compound. Even though outside the walls they were known for their quiet and calm persona, many of them were actually quite sociable. Some of the best parties Neji went to when he was younger were actually held at the Aburame compound.

"You must be hungry," Shibi questioned as they walked into the kitchen.

Before he could refuse, Neji's stomached growled. The other two males smiled as Neji sighed and took a set at the table. Neji was lost in his thoughts when someone touched one of his arms.

Neji snapped his head towards Shino and gasped at the boy. Shino had taken off his sunglasses to reveal his eyes. Neji learned when he was younger that the Aburames were split into three categories depending on the color of their eyes **(1)**. All were born with mesmerizing golden eyes just like all Hyuugas had pupil less lavender eyes but unlike the Hyuugas not all the Aburames' eyes stayed that gold color. The color of their eyes depended on how powerful that certain person was. Many of the Aburame had bright glowing blue eyes which would be considered 'normal' since majority were either jonin or ANBU level. The head of the Aburame had dark purple eyes with what some would consider a shine job to enhance its distinctiveness amongst the clan. But Shino's was a unique color but not totally uncommon to the Aburame clan. His was neon green with tints a blue swirling in it. Within the clan, Shino would be considered a chunin, even though he was still considered a rookie within the village.

"Sorry," Shino whispered as he reached back for his glasses.

Neji growled and grabbed the younger's hand, "don't you dare. You only were those when others are present. Remember you don't hide from me!"

A small smile found its way to Shino's lips as he remembered the promise they made each other when they were younger about Shino wearing his glasses. Shino nodded and squeezed Neji's hand. Neji relaxed and released Shino's hand just as Shino's father came with their plates and sat with them.

"Thank you for earlier," Neji said as he began to it.

The older Aburame's purple eyes seemed to glow as the man smiled, "you're welcome. Guy can be a little . . . vigorous at times."

Neji snorted, "That's an understatement."

The other two males chuckled and continued eating as a comfortable silence fell amongst them. Neji missed this. He missed being able to just speak his mind and being carefree. It was always tense in the Hyuuga compound and after this morning he was sure that it would just be worse. Neji sighed and unconsciously tucked some of his hair behind his ear exposing his neck. He didn't notice the two questioning pair of eyes looked at him.

"Is there something you would like to share with us Neji?" the older man asked as he cleared his throat.

Neji snapped his head up and looked at the man confused. The man gave the boy a knowing look as a smirk began to form on his lips. Neji looked towards Shino for help to find the younger boy was also smirking at him.

"What?!" Neji asked exasperated not liking the way the other two were watching him.

"How's your love life Neji? Is your lover the possessive type?" Shibi asked playfully.

Neji's eyes widen as he sprayed some of his drink at the unexpected question, "ex – excuse me?"

"Nothing really, it just seems that your lover is quite possessive of you," the man shrugged casually. "Especially since, he had the incentive to mark you as his."

Neji blushed as memories of the previous began to fill his head again. '_They couldn't have been there because we would have known so how does he know about Kidomaru unless . . .'_

Neji's hand slapped over his exposed neck unconsciously. His eyes widen even more as the other two inhabitants laughed at his action both pair of eyes watching knowingly. Neji blushed even deeper at their gazes. He put a mental note to strangle Kidomaru when he saw him again.

"So, are you going to tell us about him or are you going to continue to maim him in your mind," Shino pushed further with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Neji sighed as he lowered his hand, "what makes you think that my lover is a 'him'?"

Both Aburames raise an eyebrow as if wanting the Hyuuga to deny it. Neji sighed again. Those two knew him better than his own family did.

Neji looked up at them and took a deep breath, "his name is Kidomaru and to answer your earlier question, yes he is very possessive but in a good way."

"That would explain the hair piece," Shino confirmed off-handed.

"Yes, he gave it to me at the Sakura Festival," Neji agreed a small smile playing at his lips as he touched the said ornament in his hair.

They nodded their heads. They were both happy that Neji finally found someone to replace the empties that his father's death caused. The older Aburame smiled at his 'nephew' and watched him carfully. His purple eyes darkened dangerously as his gaze fell upon Neji's left cheek.

"Who hit you?" he demanded.

Neji frowned suddenly at the question before he touch his cheek remembering what caused the heat that he felt radiating of it and sighed.

"Hiashi, he smacked me earlier." Neji confessed.

The head of the Aburame family narrowed his eyes, "and why is that?"

Neji looked at him seeing if he could possible avoid answering. Seeing the stern and serious look he was getting, Neji knew that there was no way around it. Sighing, Neji told them both about what had gone on in the Hyuuga household that afternoon.

"Neji," the elder whispered. "I understand how you feel about your father's death but you could have gone about that a little differently."

"I know," Neji said just as silently venom laced in his voice, "but you know just, as well as, I do that my father would still be alive and with us today if it wasn't for that bastard."

Shino stayed quiet as he saw his father rise from his chair and walked over to the other boy. The older Aburame knelt beside Neji's chair and brought the boy into his arms.

"I know it hurts Neji," Shibi started. "I miss your father too but we can't let Hiashi take all the blame for his death. Your father was strong, smart, and loved you very much. I believe he died for a reason and knew what he was doing. If Hiashi had anything to do with his death then you were right then every time Hiashi sees you he sees your father as well. Which I think is the worst punishment anyone could have so; try to be a little easier on him, okay?"

Neji nodded as he was held. Today was the most that Neji ever spoke about his father and it was draining him. He laid his head on the other's shoulder and took what he could from him.

"Maybe he should go and rest," Shino suggested as he got up and put the dishes in the sink.

The older male agreed as he released Neji, "Go with Shino and relax for a while. I'll clean up here."

Neji nodded as he pushed himself from the table and followed Shino upstairs. Both boys walked in silence. Shino staying quiet knowing that just being with the older boy was enough, Neji silently thanked Shino for not pushing the subject and giving him some time to think.

"You can stay in here for the night," Shino said opening the door to a vacant room.

Neji looked in the room without stepping in it. He shook his head. He needed something familiar and this room wasn't it. Neji hesitantly took Shino's hand without looking at the boy.

"Shino could we possibly . . ." Neji whispered knowing that he didn't have to finish.

Shino's eyes soften as he understood completely what the other boy wanted. Smiling, Shino closed the other and headed back down the hall with Neji's hand tightly in his. He opened another door that lead inside his bedroom and pulled the Hyuuga in.

"Go lay down," Shino ordered as he let go of the other's hand and locked the door.

Neji nodded as he took off his forehead protector and jacket so he was just in his pants and grey undershirt. He crawled underneath the blankets and waited for the other to join him. Shino smiled slightly as he watched Neji. Shino went over to his closet and took off his jacket hanging it up. Then he removed his black mesh shirt putting it in the laundry basket. He walked over to his nightstand beside his bed placing his forehead protector down. Once Shino was in only his black pants, he crawled underneath the blankets with Neji and pulled the boy into his chest.

Neji sighed as he was wrapped in the other's arms. This reminded him of their childhood but back then Neji would have been the one holding a depressed or crying Shino. Shino began stroking Neji's hair caringly and sighed. Neji snuggled closer as he relaxed but didn't sleep. He could tell that something was bothering the younger boy and he wanted to know what.

"Shino what's wrong?" Neji pulled away just enough to look up at the other boy. "And if you say nothing. I'll bite your nipple."

"Kind of kinky, aren't we Aniki?" Shino chuckled lightly looking down at the older boy. "How did you get Kidomaru's attention?"

Neji growled warningly at the boy. Then he returned Shino's gaze with a questioning one of his own wondering why the other wanted to know how he got 'Kidomaru's attention'. Seeing that Shino was waiting patiently for him, Neji decided to ask about it later. He began telling how they had met in one of the Sakura tree pastures. Then how Kidomaru reacted after he thought Neji insulted him. All Neji was going to tell Shino was just a little of his relationship with Kidomaru but began to tell the younger boy almost everything about it. He told about the feelings he had about Kidomaru and how Kidomaru stood with him during one of his breakdowns. Neji made sure to leave out 'certain' details that no one but him and Kidomaru should know. When Neji finished, Shino stayed quiet thinking over what the other had said.

"Why are you so interested?" Neji asked breaking the silence.

Shino rested his head on top of the other boy's head, "because there is someone that I want but we are complete opposites. Plus, they keep fawning over someone else like a love sick pup. It makes me wonder if it is even worth it."

Neji raised his head glaring at the other boy before flipping them so he was pinning Shino to the bed with his hands above his head.

"If you love them then automatically they are _**worth**_ it," Neji growled at the boy. "They might not notice now but that should give you reason to fight for their attention and _make _yourself known. Man up and show them that they belong to you and that you won't give up until they're yours."

Shino's eyes widen as he was pinned to his bed by the older boy. When the other was done, he sighed, "Even if, it's Hinata?"

Neji flinched. He didn't think that the person that Shino was after was his own cousin but that kind of made sense, since it was obvious to everyone that she had a crush on Naruto, well obvious to everyone except the blonde, of course.

"Well, that is a problem. Though I never thought that you would go for the shy type like Hinata but I guess to each, their own," Neji stated as he released Shino's hand and sat on his stomach.

Shino raised an eyebrow, "Hinato? When did I ever say I liked Hinata?"

Neji tilted his head in confusion, "But you just said -"

"Hinata _**is**_ my competition, not the one that I want," Shino corrected as he place his hands on Neji's thighs to help the boy keep his balance.

"If Hinata, isn't who you want, then who? Because the last time I checked Naruto was oblivious about her and still hasn't given her the time of day," Neji put a finger on his chin.

Shino chuckled at the older boy's actions, "If you really want to know . . . its Kiba."

"What?!" Neji's eyes widen at the other boy's confession.

Shino smiled sadly, "yeah I know. I'm attracted to the loud, hyperactive, dog loving Kiba Inuzuka. Neji, I love him so much but all he does is follow Hinata around. I want to be with him but not if it hurts Hinata or if he rejects me. I mean I don't know if he's even interested in other guys."

Neji saw the unshed tears as they made Shino's beautiful neon green eye look like they were glowing. Smiling, Neji leaned forward and touched their foreheads.

"Sometimes we have to go against what our eyes _**sees **_and go with what our hearts _**says**_," Neji whispered. "Just because he isn't walking around in a mini skirt and thongs doesn't mean he can't love you. You have to remember his personality is a lot like Naruto's. They're oblivious to the obvious until someone shows them that there is more to the road if they are willing to look both ways."

Shino smiled as his eyes soften. He knew there was a reason why he loved talking to Neji so much. The older boy always knew what to say to make the impossible a little more possible. Shino nodded as he wrapped his arms around the other boy before rolling onto his side with Neji still securely in his arms.

"Thanks Neji-ni. We have a mission in a few days guess that's the best time to try and get closer to him. I'll make sure Kurenia-sensei pairs me up with him," Shino stated as he rested his head on top of Neji's and got comfortable.

Neji nodded lightly as he started getting tire, "no matter what happens, never give up on him. He's a little thick but if you keep being persistent he'll come around."

"Night Aniki."

"Night Otouto."

A few hours passed as the two boys slept in each other's arms. When Neji woke up it was already dark out. He looked at Shino and smiled at the boy's peaceful face. Slowly without waking Shino up, Neji untangled himself from the other's arms and got out of the bed. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and cursed under his breath. It was almost 10 o'clock. Hurriedly, Neji put on his forehead protector and jacket as he placed a gentle kiss on Shino's head and hurried out the bedroom making sure not to slam the door on the way out. He raced down the steps not believing that he slept that long. As he reached the front door, a voice stopped him.

"Mind telling me where you're going so late," a soft deep voice asked from the door way of the living room.

Neji turned his head bowing at the man in front of him, "Uncle, I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Are you going to meet your boyfriend?" Shino's father asked innocently amusement clearly shown in his purple eyes.

Neji's head shot up. The deep blush on Neji's cheeks giving him away. The head of the Aburame clan laughed at the boy's nervousness.

"Since it's almost 10, I'll give you until 2 to be back at the house. Is that enough time for the two of you?" he chuckled as the boy before him blushed deeper.

"Yes, it's enough. Who says that we're going to do anything that would take 5 hours," Neji growled at the older males teasing. "Um, please don't tell Hiashi. I don't want him to know that I . . ."

Shibi smiled at his late lover's son, "you should know by now that whatever you tell me or happens on my clock will _**never **_get to Hiashi unless you tell him yourself."

Neji smiled and hugged the man as he was giving a key to the front door, "thank you Uncle Shibi."

The older Aburame hugged the boy back before pushing him towards the door, "Anytime little one. Now go before he thinks you ditched him. Have fun and make sure to use protection."

The man laughed as the door was slammed in his face. It was so fun messing with the younger generations when it came to their relationships. Now if only he could do something about his stubborn son.

* * *

**(1) **I know the whole Aburame eye thing isn't true but since this isn't real I get to let my imagination have fun.


End file.
